Refallen Snow
by Sae Ayameko
Summary: At the touch of snow on his cheek Haku opens his eyes, alive, and no longer in the Land of Waves. Disoriented and confused, he's taken in by the Xavier Institute because of his foreign abilities. But what is this strange place called Bayville and where is Zabuza? Yaoi / Slash / Gay ZabuHaku LoganHaku [More like Father/Son]


I should really work on updating instead of posting another story. This is actually just some writing to help me update. I had this story in mind for awhile, but I had some conflicting feelings about it. I wanted to use Gaara as the main character because I love him so much. But he doesn't fit as well into the scene I want as Haku does.

Anyhow, this is just an experiment. You can tell because it lacks a lot of what my other stories tend to have. I hope you enjoy it.

**Description : **At the touch of snow on his cheek Haku opens his eyes, alive, and no longer in the Land of Waves. Disoriented and confused, he's taken in by the Xavier Institute because of his foreign abilities. But what is this strange place called Bayville and where is Zabuza?

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto nor X-Men : Evolution. I hold full ownership to the plot, but not the characters nor image presented.

**[ : Refallen Snow : Prologue I : The First Summit : ]**

_It's cold . . ._

Cold air feels my lungs and my eyes open to the distant pale sky. I'm greeted with tiny snow flakes kissing at my cheeks and the exhale of frost from my mouth.

_Where is this . . .?_

I sit up and the pain I expected to feel was dull. I caress my chest were the copy ninja had drove his hand through, but the wound was no longer there.

_Is this hell?_

My clothes were still the same as before, even the blood remained from my past wounds and the harm I had caused the young genin. My surroundings of evergreen trees and blankets of snow were unfamiliar. Far off I could hear the strange noises of horns and people, but that shouldn't be present. What happened to the bridge, Gato -

"Zabuza!" My voice is scratchy while I stumbled to my feet, the thick snow against my sandals almost making me fall over again. I'm immediately hit by a wave a nausea but I steady myself on shaky knees, glancing around for that familiar face or even a glimpse of his large sword.

"Zabuza!" I shouted again, in a hoarse tone. If I was alive he had to be as well. I had protected him, didn't I? Or was this truly hell? My own personal hell without my most precious person. I took a couple steps forward, but it did no good as I lose my balance and fall back over into the snow. On my hands and knees I kick off my sandals before standing again. Though they had offered me a little protection from the snow, they weren't anymore use to me now in my current state.

My body felt numb and my mind was fuzzy, but I couldn't stay here if there was a possibility that Zabuza was in an equal state. I had to find him. I was his tool. If I am alive – if this isn't hell – I still wanted to be of use to him.

**[: Refallen Snow : Prologue I : The First Summit : End : ]**

I know this was super short, but it is the prologue. Not only that, it's the first part of the prologue. I couldn't bring myself to continue from here because I liked the way it ended. Also, I'm switching perspective and didn't want to just change perspective in the middle of a chapter.

I'm not much of a first person type of author, but I found this to be the most appealing way to start out the story. More detail will be presented in the next chapter.

**[: Preview of Refallen Snow : Prologue II : The Second Summit : ]**

They all watched the masked being leap from one moving vehicle to the next with precise accuracy and speed through the TV screen; the police cars could barely keep up. When the person was strangely able to jump up onto a street lamp then over onto the top of a building Scott finally came out of his stupor.

" . . . Professor . . . " He started.

"I already know Scott." Xavier entered into the living space with Ororo and Hank right at his side. Everyone in the room turned their eyes from the screen, questioningly looking to the man in the wheelchair.

"I'm curious as to why Cerebro didn't pick this person up." Hank's attention went to the TV screen. "No regular human should be able to do such acrobatics."

"I am too Hank." Xavier answered. He was going to say more, but Ororo interjected.

"This is concerning Professor. The world isn't ready for the appearance of mutants."

"Then we just got'ta bring 'em in, right?" Logan looked to the professor, already ready to get moving. He understood if Cerebro didn't pick this mutant up he had to be a special case. He was tired of just sitting around all day.

"Logan we can't just -" Scott rose his hand, taking a step forward. He had tried to speak reason to him, but there was no stopping him now.

"Or would you prefer if we leave 'em to the media to demonstrate what else he can do?"

"He's right Scott." Xavier said, his own eyes trailing to the TV screen. The strange being out of sight, seemingly have disappeared from the police cars and media helicopter. "We have to put an end to this before it gets too far."


End file.
